


Red Lines

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Kira wakes up without a clue to where she is, only to find someone has tied her to a bed and wants to have his way with her.Day 7: Role play ⦾ Rape role play ⦾ Knifeplay ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Bondage ⦾ Dirty talk





	Red Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts).

> Kira is Lady_Trevelyan84's sole survivor.
> 
> CW: rape role play. please always read the tags.

She was drowsy and couldn’t remember much; how long had she been asleep? Furthermore, when had she even _fallen_ asleep? And _where?_ Her head felt fuzzy, but when she attempted to rub at her eyes, a loud _clinking_ noise echoed in the room from just above her, though her arms didn’t actually make it to her face.

She tried again.

_Clink._

And again.

_Clink._

Something wasn’t right. Tipping her head up, Kira looked to her hands, noticing the shiny metal cuffs that were wrapped around her wrists, the chain that connected the two having been curved around one of the metal bars of the headboard of the bed she was laying on. But _her_ bed didn’t have a metal headboard—it was wooden.

Oh, fuck.

“Glad you’re finally awake, kitten. Was startin’ to worry you’d be out the entire night.”

The low, raspy tone sent a chill up her spine and panic like liquid fire through her veins. The vaultie tried to look around to see where it came from, but the room was so dark that she could barely see a thing. “Who’s there!?” she shouted.

The creak of a chair told her someone was standing and then the _thud, thud, thud_ of boots echoed in the room as they approached: she found herself wincing at every slow, intimidating step until their owner finally came into view. He was a ghoul, though she didn’t recognize him; he wore some sort of tricorn hat, as well as a red coat and black pants and boots. The outfit looked like something she’d seen in prewar museums. 

“Who are you?” she managed to choke out, wrists tugging at the cuffs again and making another _clink_ fill the room.

“Oh, me?” he asked, as if there was anyone else that she could have been asking—she really hoped there wasn’t, at least. “I’m just a ghoul who’s taken an interest in a pretty little smooth-skin such as yourself. You can call me Hancock.” His tone was so confident and cocky; it made her nervous.

But Kira’s eyes caught sight of something twirling in his hand, leveled with his abdomen; and when she dropped her gaze to it, she felt another wave of panic shoot through her. He was twirling a fucking knife around. “What do you want from me!?” she asked with a trembling voice.

Hancock moved closer. “What do you think I want?” he retorted as he took off his hat and tossed it aside.

“I—I don’t know.”

Two black, watery eyes looked down at her body, his head turning just slightly so she could see _exactly_ where he was looking; she followed his gaze, suddenly becoming acutely aware she was _completely fucking naked._ Kira tightly closed her legs to hide whatever she could, as if that would protect her. “Please don’t hurt me,” she breathed. Tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to fall.

“Aw, c’mon now, kitten,” he crooned; when she returned her gaze to him, she realized he’d already stripped his boots and coat off, now working on tugging his shirt over his head. Oh, god. Oh, fuck. “A little bit’a pain is part’a the fun, ain’t it?”

The vaultie quickly shook her head and a few of the tears that had been welling in her eyes finally tipped over her bottom lids, streaking down her temples. His pants were soon off, and the moment he was naked in front of her, Kira turned her head away and tightly closed her eyes, as if not seeing him and wishing he wasn’t there would magically make him disappear. But the bed dipped, and that was when she knew she was stuck in her predicament; she began to panic even more, her body being sent into fight-or-flight mode. Kira thrashed beneath him and kicked at him, but Hancock was quick and grabbed her calves, pushing her legs up against her body, his hands sliding down to the back of her thighs and pinning her legs against her chest, baring her most intimate area to him.

“That wasn’t nice, kitten. You know, I was thinking about making you cum, so you’d have an easier time takin’ my cock, but apparently you wanna be a bad girl. Maybe you deserve to take it dry.”

Oh, god. Her eyes grew wide at the thought of anything penetrating her when she wasn’t wet, but she didn’t even get a chance to react before he pulled one leg down and trapped it beneath his knee, using his free hand to reach behind her and grab… _another fucking rope?_ It was already tied into a loop, the other end attached to the corner of the metal bar on the headboard, so all he had to do was slip it around her foot and down to her knee for it to hold her leg up in that same position—her leg pressed against her chest. And even when she thrashed beneath him again, the rope held her still, making her unable to actually fight him. Needless to say, having both legs restrained by ropes on either corner made her completely helpless while her ass was slightly up in the air with her hips canted, everything bared and accessible to him.

“There we go, that’s better,” he cooed.

“Please. Please don’t do this,” she begged, her voice breathy and panicked. Immediately after she said the last word, however, the knife Hancock had been using was pressed against her thigh, it’s sharp blade slowly sliding down the inside and leaving a slight red line along her skin without actually breaking it or slicing her open. Kira gasped and cried out even though it didn’t hurt, but more from the fear the knife instilled in her than anything else.

“Relax, kitten. You’ll be fine,” he purred. The ghoul’s free hand was between her legs now, and two fingers that felt like they were callused all over but were actually burned from radiation slowly slipped between her folds. “Well, well, well, would you look at that,” he taunted. “Seems like you’re already wet. You like bein’ in this position, girlie, or does the adrenaline do it for you?”

“St-stop. Please.” The knife was dragged along her other thigh, leaving another long, raised, red line on her skin as his two fingers dipped into her pussy, and she could only gasp at the sudden intrusion.

“Don’t think so.” Hancock twisted his wrist so he could rub his thumb on her clit while he started pumping his fingers in and out, and the vault dweller couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan that she was trying to hold back. She couldn’t enjoy this—she just _couldn’t._ It was wrong. None of this was consensual; he was doing this against her will, and yet her body was reacting to the stimulation. Fuck, she could already feel the coil tightening in her belly as that rough, ridged thumb was rubbing hard circles on her clit and, at the same time, his knife was still leaving long, raised, red lines along her thighs. She wouldn’t admit how the knife felt good against her skin or how it was helping her reach her climax faster—she’d never admit that. _Never._

The ghoul must have felt her tightening around his fingers, though, because a wide, toothy grin spread across his face. “You gettin’ close?” he asked. Kira shook her head, trying to lie to him while holding her breath; but he didn’t buy it. “Don’t lie to me, I know you are.” A third finger slipped in and the breath she was holding was nearly knocked out of her. She let out another strangled moan, that coil growing tighter and tighter in her stomach. “C’mon, girlie. I wanna see you cum.”

As much as she hated to admit it, his words were what did it for her, sending her straight over the edge as her back arched as much as it could while she moaned. Kira hated herself for it, but she knew her body was only reacting to the stimulation because bodies betrayed their owners all the time. Still, it was horrible. Fuck.

“There you go. Yeah, that looked real good.” Hancock pulled his fingers from her pussy and slipped them into his mouth, letting her watch how he sucked her cum off the digits for a few seconds before releasing them. His body shifted between her legs then before he was higher up on his knees, one hand holding onto her thigh for support – the knife held against his palm with his thumb – while the other was guiding his cock into her. She tried to thrash around again to get away from him, but nothing seemed to work. Nothing deterred him.

He slid in easily and Kira let out a low moan, her head tipping back from the feeling of his cock bottoming out. Just like his fingers, his dick felt entirely different from everyone else she’d been with as the radiation burns had left him riddled with a mixture of different types of scars everywhere on his body, including his cock, and so the ridges of his shaft rubbing along her walls just felt fucking _incredible,_ like nothing she’d ever experienced before. And with the position she was forced into? It was even better.

Hancock started grinding his hips against her a little at first before he pulled out nearly all the way, then slammed back in, coaxing a loud yelping moan from her. He did that a few more times, his free hand going down to rub his thumb at her clit while the one holding the knife was sliding the blade along her chest, leaving behind more red lines that were a little thicker than the ones on her thighs. She couldn’t hold back the noises of pleasure that were coming from her throat even though she desperately wanted to.

But she had to try to stop him—she had to. This was humiliating, _especially_ the fact she’d already cum once because of him and now she was building up again; it couldn’t continue. “P-please. Please stop.”

“You want me to stop?”

She nodded quickly.

“Mm. Alright, I’ll stop. But only after I fill up your pussy.” His hips snapped against her and she cried out when the head of his cock slammed against her cervix; but he didn’t stop fucking her, instead making sure he kept up the rough thrusts so their skin was slapping together and nearly echoing in the room, mixing with the moans that she couldn’t help but release. “Yeah, there you go, kitten. I can tell you’re getting close again from how hard you’re squeezin’ my cock.”

Kira shook her head, but she knew he was right—she was so fucking close to coming again, her cunt pulsing around him as that familiar heat was coiling in her belly once more.

“You gonna cum for me again, babydoll?” She only realized she’d nodded her head _after_ she’d done it. “Oh, yeah?” he said, his voice sounding amused and almost mocking. “Looks like someone’s changed their tune. Go ahead and cum for me. Lemme hear you.”

Fuck.

Kira couldn’t hold back any longer, that coil finally releasing as she came around his cock, a loud mewl escaping her throat while her entire body trembled beneath him; and Hancock kept fucking her through her orgasm, his thumb still rubbing her clit as his hips slammed against hers over and over.

“I’m about to fill you up, babygirl. Gonna leave you full and dripping with my cum. You ready for it?”

She tried to thrash beneath him again, but just like before, it was to no avail. “No, please! Please don’t!”

But he just fucking _laughed._ “Your begging ain’t done you no good so far. What makes you think it’ll do you any good now?” The familiar feeling of his blade was at her throat and her eyes grew wide, head tipping back as she tried to relieve some of the pressure of the knife against her skin, but he only followed her movements, the blade pressing a little harder, and she swore she could feel blood trickling down her throat.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he growled, the noise rumbling from his chest; it was only another second or two before she could feel him coming inside her, his hips stilling aside from the small, barely noticeable thrusts that were likely involuntary as she shuddered beneath him. Those black, watery eyes closed as he came, and she found herself crying out at what had happened, her own eyes squeezing tightly shut. But the second his blade pulled away from her throat and instead went to her cheek, she whined, its sharp edge dragging down her skin to leave one of those same red lines she’d been gifted on numerous other parts of her body.

Hancock pulled his dick from her and moved away, getting off the bed. “That was fun, kitten. Wouldn’t you agree?” She was finally able to breathe now that the knife was away from her and he wasn’t crowding her space, but she still tried to keep her crying quiet. “I think I’ll leave you like this for now, maybe come back in about ten minutes or so and then we can play again. Whaddya think?”

Kira didn’t answer and instead just turned her face away from him, her eyes tightly shutting again. The ghoul only chuckled as he was pulling his pants on. “Alright, babygirl. I’m gonna go have a smoke and then I’ll be back. Don’t go nowhere.” He turned and walked to the door, making his exit and leaving her there by herself, alone.

Fuck.

Hancock was back in the room within a couple seconds, the door shutting quietly behind him as he quickly approached the bed, climbing onto it and beginning to untie the ropes from around her legs. “You did so good, Kira,” he praised quietly, pressing his lips to her knee once the first leg was freed from its binds before moving to the other. “I’m so proud of you. Did you have fun?”

She gave him a tired smile and nodded. “Yeah, baby. I had fun.”


End file.
